1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for transmitting resource allocation information. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrier aggregation system in which a user equipment can simultaneously transmit and receive data using a plurality Component Carriers (CCs).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been conducted on methods for using carrier aggregation that allow one user equipment to simultaneously transmit and receive data using a plurality of carriers in a mobile communication system. Herein, each carrier constituting the plurality of carriers usable by the user equipment is referred to as a Component Carrier (CC). A CC is also called a fundamental unit of an operable frequency band of the system, that is, a Frequency Assignment (FA). In a carrier aggregation system, the user equipment, which transmits and receives data using the multiple carriers at the same time, needs to detect resource allocation information of the carriers together.
However, methods for transmitting and encoding the resource allocation information of the carriers or the CCs are not yet specified. In this regard, there is a requirement for a concrete method for effectively transmitting the resource allocation information of the CC.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for transmitting resource allocation information in a mobile communication system.